Snow Storms Aren't Always Bad
by Lovely Deer
Summary: New York City is laying beneath inches and inches of freshly fallen snow, with it being too cold for even the cruelest people in New York to commit their crimes, it gives Castle and Beckett a little time off for themselves. And the best way to keep warm, is body heat and friction. [Rated M for sexual content; one shot]


**Author's Note: It just started snowing here again, and it was so cold that I did not feel like going out at all and so I thought I'd write a one shot of them being stuck at home while a snow storm drives through New York City. **

**I hope you enjoy it. xo**

* * *

_Snow Storms Aren't Always Bad_

Cold. That was all it had been these past few weeks in New York, cold and awful. Kate usually did not mind winter _that _much, but it had been snowing like this for over 4 weeks, and the people in New York were tired of it, all you did was shiver, curse the cold and stay inside because it was impossible to go outside and be there for more than ten minutes without your fingers freezing off.

The cold had hit a record, and the only thing Kate was glad for was the fact that there were less crimes, because not even the worst people of New York City wanted to freeze to death or snowed in, and more time to spend with Castle. And Castle being Castle enjoyed this snow time way too much.

"Here's your coffee." He came around the kitchen island, holding two big, steaming mugs with coffee in his hand, a small smile on his lips. Exactly what she needed right now.

She actually wasn't the girl sitting cuddled up in front of the fireplace with her boyfriend, wearing fluffy socks and one of his too big shirts, but that's what Castle had done to her, over those past few days, in which she did not have to work he had had enough time to wrap her up in his cosiness. So this morning when she had woken up next to him and his arm had just been draped around her side loosely and his nose had been so deep in the curve of her neck that it tickled sweetly with every breath of his, she had decided to go with cosy today.

"Thanks." She gratefully took the mug from him, a smile hiking up the corners of her lips when she discovered a heart in the middle of it, made of milk. "Can we just be lazy today?" She asked, her temple resting against his broad shoulder, the fabric of his sweater smooth against her own skin as she nuzzled slightly into him. "I don't feel like doing anything."

Castle's eyebrows furrowing at her suggestion. Katherine Beckett not feeling like doing anything today, this can't be right. His alarm bells ringing as he pulled away from her to set his mug on the small coffee table in front of his couch before he turned to press the back of his hand against Beckett's forehead. "Are you alright? You do indeed feel a little hot.." He murmured, his voice laced in real, but melodramatic concern. "Maybe you are sick, feverish.." He explained with pouting lips.

"Castle no." Beckett interrupted him, pushing his hand off of her forehead to cradle it in her own with a quiet laugh. "I'm not sick, I'm feeling fine and I am serious about making a lazy day." She smiled a teeth flashing smile at him, her own perfectly shaped eyebrows puckered up as well, though. "Is that so unbelievable?"

"Yes, actually." He laughed, slipped a hand around her neck to draw her closer to him when she suppressed a sigh at him.

It was true, she never took her mind off of work and was this day-to-day stressed woman, there were barely any moments where she had a clear head or a carefree thought. But if there was such moment, it was always the ones she spend with Castle, and she would not give that away, for nothing.

"You know.." Castle tried slowly and quietly in that tone that Kate knew all too well. His eyebrows perking up in that suggesting way and his lips being taken over by that boyish smile. "..we could always just.." Not even bothering to finish his sentence, not like he needed to anyway, he rather showed her what he had in mind by forming a little man with his index and middle finger and letting it hike up Kate's side.

His pinky finger pinning the hem of his shirt, which she was wearing, to his ring finger to take it up along with his wandering finger man as he made his way up her body to uncover her deliciously creamy skin to his needy eyes.

He never failed to make her smile and that was exactly what she needed right now. She nodded her head the tiniest bit, just making sure that he noticed it before she pushed her lips to the sensitive skin on his neck, applying the gentlest of pressure to the spot she knew he loved so much before she whispered against it. "Sounds good to me, Castle." She said with a smile.

And finally his fingers wrapped completely around the hem of the shirt and she leaned back so he could drag it up over her body to discard it behind them. He usually threw their clothes before them, but considering the fireplace in front of them, that was not such a smart idea, even Castle knew this. So the shirt landed behind them somewhere in the living room area with a soft sound, hitting the hard wood floor.

To his own luck, he had to realize that Kate wore nothing but a pair of black lace cheekies under that shirt, leaving her upper half free for him to stare at.

With all the times that he had seen her naked now, you would think this would become routine for him, her body, her smile, the scar, that sat perfectly in between her perky breasts, all of her, but every time, the moment she was stripped of all that unnecessary clothing, was one of the happiest moments in his life. And she knew that, by the way his eyes lit up whenever she undressed for him. She was like the favourite piece in his art collection, his favourite chapter in the book of his life, and he would be sure to read her carefully.

He always took his time glancing at her and was ripped out of his own little world when he felt her palms creep up under his shirt, her lips landing right below his ear as she sneaked up his chest to get rid of his shirt as well. "Painting a picture of this moment in your head?" She whispered hotly into his ear, making his lids fall shut to bath in the rush of anticipation that swept through him when her low voice tickled in his ear the same time her hands roam up his chest, making a shiver crawl up his spine.

But he got the meaning behind her words, less glancing, more touching. No problem.

He loved this, how dominating Beckett was in bed.. and everywhere else, he had to admit. A woman that knew what she wanted. And right now, her mission was to get him naked, and if he was honest, there were worse things.

So he helped her shrug off his shirt, his hand landing on her cheek to draw her chin up to his, capturing her warm lips in his own before his hand made its way down her neck, over her collarbone and finally cover her breast, his index barely grazing the hardened perk on its way south. But it was enough to make her gasp throatily into the kiss, his chance to slip his tongue in between her parted brims and let it dance with hers while his hand grasped her backside and hoist her further up his body, making her sit on his lower abs.

The only things left around his hips now were his long cotton pyjama pants and that tight briefs, which were slowly getting a bit too tight with the way her tongue caressed his and she suddenly sunk he teeth into his bottom lip, nipping on it to drive him crazy and draw a groan from deep within his chest at the way his manhood twitched for her. "Beckett." He growled, his stubby fingers gripping her thigh.

"Mhm?" She smiled innocently, a pair of darkened doe eyes glancing up at him through long lashes while her hand slowly ranked her nails downtown, her nails scratching agonizingly slow down his skin. And when she was about to reach his belly button, she pushed herself down to sit on his thighs, her panty covered center brushing_ accidentally_ against the bulge in his cotton pants on her way, pulling yet another growl from deep in his throat.

Her slender digits wrapping themselves around the hem of both, his briefs and his pants and it was only now that Castle understood what she was about to do, arousal shooting through him like lighting as she lowered his clothing down his thighs and tugged her own bottom lip between pearly white teeth as she looked down at his desire of her, standing proudly towards his belly button.

"Beckett." He gasped again, but it was already too late, she went down and while one hand gripped his impressive length, her plush lips wrapped around him, making him hiss.

"Oh god." His eyes rolling into the back of his head as his head dropped back against the couch pillows. She was too good at this. She would draw his release from him before he even wanted to let it go. It made him grasp the fabric of the couch, to hold onto something while she pushed her hot mouth down on him again and again.

Kate could tell he was close, the way he was pulsing and she could also tell how desperate he was to let go, but she wouldn't let that happen just yet, so when his hand went into her hair, pushing her down on his length in just the right rhythm, she pushed her tongue up against him, squeezed him at the base and moaned around him. The vibrations sending pleasure through his whole body almost making him loose it and drawing a moan out of him as well, before she's suddenly gone.

No more Beckett around him, leaving him panting, gasping for air, his chest heaving as he grasped for her, catching nothing but air, his eyes shooting open the moment he feels himself nudge her between her thighs.

She must have climbed up and gotten rid of her lace cheekies on the way.

"Kate." He hissed, his voice laced with desperation, want, need.

"I know, Castle." She replied, grasping his hands to tug him up against her. His hair was damp with sweat, he was panting and gripped her tight around her slim middle with his strong arms, locking her in his embrace as he pressed his sweaty forehead against the hot, wet skin in the valley of her breasts. "I know." She fought for her own breath when she slowly lowered herself on him, she was so wet with want that he slid in easily, his size making both of them groan in union. He slid in so deep and was so tick and she was so hot and wet for him and almost too tight to bare. It was a perfect fit, she had never felt so perfectly filled and he had never fit so perfectly in. It was a match made in heaven.

His warm mouth latched onto her sweaty skin, pressing an open mouthed kiss there. It made her whimper and so she finally started moving with him inside of her, slowly building a rhythm as she rode him.

Her hand grasping his hair while she pushed down on him, rolled her hips against his own and rocked both of their bodies into oblivion. Each other's names on their tongues like prayers.

"Castle!"

"Beckett!"

"Rick!" She cried out, slamming her hips down against his as she pushed herself over the edge on him, tightening around him as the breath drew right out of her lungs. It was only a moment later that he went over the edge after her, growling her name in one guttural groan.

Both of them sinking back into the couch, Castle still buried inside of Beckett as she laid limb against his chest, both of them trying to catch their breathings. "I hope this snow storm never passes." Castle muttered as his hand traced her spine under her skin while both of them tried to recover.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thoughts?**


End file.
